


Can you promise me something?

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: FAPuary [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluffy, Gen, Just Friends, OS, Promises, Short, Star Gazing, hints of TsukkiYama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: Kei is quite surprised when his friend Yamaguchi invites him to go star gazing with him. He never even knew Yamaguchi liked stars that much. But he agrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really like childhood friends and cute innocent childhood friend stories, so I really enjoyed writing this. Hopefully you do too :)

„Tsukki, do you have something planned tonight?“

It's an odd question for an twelve year old to ask, but at this point Kei is used to receiving odd questions from Yamaguchi.

„Sleeping.“, Kei replies without giving it a second thought. Yamaguchi snickers a bit. But as soon as he notices the angry glare Kei is shooting him he stops again.

„And besides sleeping?“, Yamaguchi questions further.

„Nothing.“, Kei shrugs. Yamaguchi gazes into the void for a moment, probably thinking about his next move. After waiting for him to speak up again for two minutes Kei pulls out his headphones and puts them on. But he keeps one ear free, just in case Yamaguchi decides to talk to him again. He does after another minute of thinking.

„So, um, could you meet me tonight in the park?“

Another odd question. Kei takes off his headphones again. He most likely just misheard that. „Pardon?“

Yamaguchi blushes all over his freckled face. „Um, if you don't want to that's fine, but I just borrowed this cool telescope and I wanted to try it out. But my mother doesn't want me to go alone...“

Kei looks at his friend for a moment. He never knew Yamaguchi cared about stars in particular. Maybe he got interested after that one girl compared his freckles to stars a few days ago. Yamaguchi seemed to have been fond of her. Admittedly, she was cute. Or at least Kei heard others call her that. But if it was really for that girl, why not invite her along?

„I guess you don't really feel like it.“, Yamaguchi mumbles. Kei gives him a light hit on the shoulder. „Let's do it.“

 

It's exactly nine in the afternoon when Kei arrives at the park. It's already a little dark outside but the street light give of enough to illuinate the road. His mother wasn't really content with him coming here. But the park isn't far from his or Yamaguchi's house. Also he agreed to only stay for half an hour at most. And in the end she had nothing left but the agree.

Yamaguchi is already there, trying to set up the telescope. From the way it looks, he has no clue how to operate it.

Kei approaches him with slow steps, trying hard not to make a sound. It's going quit well until he steps onto a dry branch. The sound alerts Yamaguchi and he turns around. Kei, tries to play it cool by casually greeting him. Yamaguchi greets him back, before he turns to the telescope again.

„Do you actually know how to use that?“, Kei asks in his usual taunting way. Yamaguchi turns around with a smile.

„Actually no, I've been trying for half an hour already.“

Kei sighs. „Let me take a look at that.“, he demands. But of course, Kei has never used a telescope either. After meddling with it for a few minutes he hands it back to Yamaguchi. „You should have prepared better.“, he huffs. Yamaguchi apologizes immediately. He always does that. It's a little irritating.

„I guess we can just look at them normally.“, Yamaguchi suggest. Yeah, they could. But what is the point of that? Instead of asking that question Kei goes down on his knees and touches the grass. After he is sure that it is dry enough he sits down. Yamaguchi takes the place next to him. Both of them stare upwards without speaking for a while.

Yamaguchi is the first one to interrupt the silence. „Hey, Tsukki, can you promise me something?“, he asks. Kei just give him a questioning hum as a response. Inviting him to keep talking.

„Can you promise that we will always be friends?“

Kei gives Yamaguchi a nudge with his elbow. „Shut, up Yamaguchi.“, Kei mutters and Yamaguchi immediately replies with a „Sorry Tsukki.“

Both of them fall quiet again.

 

_Yes, I promise_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is your daily reminder that all feedback is greatly appreciated :)  
> Also I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you can leave prompts/request for free :)


End file.
